


White Wine, Bitter Sunlight

by theClosetPoet7



Series: Bleeding Heart [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/pseuds/theClosetPoet7
Summary: It was in those moments when she knew that he meant it when he said that he loved her, but it was also in those moments when she caught a glimpse of the ring on his finger and she had to remind herself time and time again that Uchiha Sasuke was taken.





	White Wine, Bitter Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

_She doesn't remember how she ended up in this moment, in this position, pink hair spread out in his navy blue sheets, looking up at a pale white ceiling which was immediately blocked by a face above hers, staring her down._

_Sasuke's hands tighten around her wrists._

.

.

.

This is it.

This is when her heart breaks.

Haruno Sakura tries with all her might to appear apathetic. As if the sight before her had no effect on her at all. She stands straight and clenches her fists at her side. Pale fingers bunching at the frilly white skirt she donned for this event. The love of her life walks past her and doesn't even spare her one glance. It was like she was completely invisible to him. And why would he take notice of her? She was merely a teammate. Nothing else. And she always did pale in comparison to the beauty by his side. Of course, she had known that he had to be matched with somebody someday. But why did it have to be her?

This person.

She can't possibly compete.

No way.

Uchiha Yuki, long gorgeous jet black hair, endless obsidian orbs characteristic of her genes, a body any kunoichi would kill for. Why did she look so fragile? So small and dainty when she was capable of killing with a blink of an eye?

And she was Sasuke's bride-to-be.

A perfect Uchiha couple, destined to be the future head of the police force.

His father and mother stood in front of the whole clan and it was at this very moment that she decided that she would forget everything.

Everything that had anything to do with him.

Absolutely everything.

Longing gazes over the camp fire.

Brushing fingertips.

Stolen kisses.

Everything.

Because as she thought she can't possibly compete.

And she didn't want to fight a battle she was sure she was going to lose.

And for what really?

" _I love you with all my heart!"_

She swallows the sentence.

Some fantasy that one day, he would fall for her?

She feels as if the light reflected on the promise rings they exchanged with each other could very well blind her. It was a symbol of their inevitable union, a simple promise that would take years to fulfill, but would be.

A promise that they would only belong to one person.

For eternity.

He would never go for her when he had such a fine woman by his side.

Of course he wouldn't.

He was Uchiha Sasuke.

And he was engaged to someone else.

* * *

_He lowers down to capture her pink lips in his. A hint of sake on his breath as she knew hers had as well._

_But, they are sober._

_And fully aware of what they are about to do._

_She gasps his name as one bold hand goes to touch her chest over the dress she is wearing. The other slowly snaking its way up her thigh._

_._

_._

_._

She almost lost hold of the kunai she was equipped with when she heard it, the soft sound.

"Sasu-chan! I brought your lunch."

The slight shift in the person above her confirms that he had heard the voice as well. Of course he would, even if that woman was miles away, he'd probably hear her cry. She crinkles her nose as strands of his hair fall delicately on her face, and she almost gasps at the feel of his weight on top of hers.

How did they end up in this position again?

Of course, a simple spar that turned serious once he casually told her that his wedding date had been pushed forward to a year from now. She didn't really know why he felt the need to tell her. But he had said that she was his friend.

She bites her lip to stop from yelling at him. For some reason the past few days they had been fighting. She refused to treat him the same way she always had because it was clear that he would never see her in any other way aside from a teammate. Her anger surprised him at first, but he had decided to grant her this, and she didn't understand why, why he never fought back.

"Sasu-chan!"

His nickname catches their attention again and before they know it, she pushes him off her and rests on her knees.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I'll heal your wound."

Her hand glows a soft green as she stitches the laceration on his left cheek. She runs her eyes over his face and takes note that indeed, he was a handsome man. So handsome that she stops herself from leaning in towards him as she feels his stare on her. She pulls away to stand but his hand on her wrist pulls her back.

"Sakura, I..."

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

The soft smile on his fiancee's face makes Sakura's heart lurch and she swiftly pulls her hand away to tuck a few strands of hair from her face.

"Yuki-chan, Hi. " Her smile is fake and her teammate briefly notes its insincerity before turning his attention to the other female on the field.

"Arigatou, Yuki."

He stands from his crouch and takes the bento in his hand, relieving the girl of the weight she was carrying. The way they gazed into each other's eyes made her sick and Sakura had to hold back the urge to run when she carefully stood from the ground, taking note that he didn't even offer her his hand, and bade them goodbye.

.

.

.

She missed the way he stared at her retreating form.

* * *

_He presses her to him and lets her feel his need for her._

_She tries to resists at first, fist pounding, though lightly, against his chest. Begging him to please let her go. Because if he gives her this, she might not be able to let_ _him_ _go._

_A lick._

_A suck._

_A nip._

_And a soft kiss on her neck, hurries the beating of her heart._

_He is shirtless above her and she is in her undergarments, hands going around to cover herself only to be pinned at her side as he hovers over her again._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura-chaaaaan."

She turns to regard her blonde teammate and lets out another sigh. It was getting harder to study in front of this idiot.

"What is it now Naruto?"

The tone in her voice indicates that this is the last time she allows him to interrupt her readings and the Kyuubi-vessel instantly struggles in his attempt to find the best question to ask.

"How do you feel about the teme getting married?"

The inquiry is one she doesn't expect, and she almost ruins her book when she presses her highlighter too hard. The action does not escape the future hokage's eyes however.

"What are you asking Naruto?"

He looks straight at her again.

"Haven't you always loved him Sakura-chan?"

She knows that Naruto will call her out on her bluff as he always does so decides against lying again.

"It doesn't really matter, how I feel."

"You know that's not true."

He suddenly has a serious look on, and Sakura beams with pride at the fact that he has grown so much. But, that doesn't mean that he is right.

"The teme might not seem like he cares sometimes Sakura-chan. And a cactus may as well be better at expressing its emotions than he is, but we've always known that we are special to him right?"

"….."

"And, you've always known that _you_ are special to him."

His words rang clear in her ears when he bids her farewell.

And they continued to ring when she rests her head on her pillow and pulls the covers over her form.

* * *

_His feather-like caresses on her navel renders her breathless._

_She swallows as she anticipates his next move, calloused hand going south until it slips under her white panties, past her pink curls and onto her heated core._

_Then he presses a thumb, moist with her arousal, to that sensitive pebble and flicks it, again and again, and has her putty in his arms._

_._

_._

_._

"Since when?"

He is standing there, with his tall frame, arms on either side of her desk. Sakura is currently having her dinner break, and she nearly choked on her sashimi when he came barging in, all demanding, as if what he asked was the most important thing in the world.

"Since when what?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He lifted an eyebrow back at her and stood straight again. He let out a sigh.

"Since when did you start having feelings for me?"

Her eyes widened at the question he just uttered. And though she was always so careful about not letting him read her, her chopsticks fell with a light thud on her bento.

'What? How?'

"What?"

"Yuki said…"

The name nearly popped the vein in her head. Seriously? Did he have to mention her?

"I don't care what your fiancée has to say Sasuke-kun."

He smirked at her tone, then ran a hand through his hair.

"Then maybe you'll care about what I have to say." He mutters.

She swallowed a bit of saliva.

"You have feelings for me."

"I don't."

"Sakura, you're a terrible liar."

She puffed out her cheeks.

"You're so full of yourself Uchiha Sasuke! Fine, it's your body. It's just your body I want."

She glares at him, as hard as she could. What an ass her teammate was. So what if she had feelings for him? A fact that she refuses to admit even to herself. Because why the hell would she have feelings for this jerk? Sure he was handsome, the whole female population basically knew that, but he was arrogant, emotionally stunted, has a stick up his ass all the time, had an unhealthy obsession with tomatoes, his hair looked like a chicken's butt, and he was… Sasuke was…

Sasuke was a genius, a caring teammate, a highly skilled shinobi, an excellent partner during missions and Kami was he hot, so hot. Of course she had feelings for him!

'Crap.'

'Why do you do this to yourself Haruno?' she inwardly cringes.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a lot of things.

And she had taken pleasure in being by his side for so many years.

However.

It wasn't her place anymore.

She lifts her eyes to regard her first love. He placed a hand on his left hip and tilted his head.

"Just admit it."

There it was again, that arrogant smirk. How she wished she could wipe that off his face.

' _Or kiss him senseless.'_

"I'm not admitting to anything you jerk."

"Sakura, do you have feelings for me?"

She chances a glance at him again. This time, he looked quite serious than a few moments ago. Then again, when had he been _not_ serious? He actually looked like her answer mattered. Like it would make a difference.

Would it?

Would it make a difference?

She doesn't think so, because his family wanted him to be with Yuki right? Not some civilian's daughter who doesn't have anything to offer to the Uchiha Clan. Just herself, plain Haruno Sakura. Though she does know that she is more than that.

No, it wouldn't make a difference. Sasuke belonged to someone else.

"Yes."

Her answer caught her by surprise. Apparently, he was caught off guard too. His eyebrows shot up, and his smirk disappeared. It was like he didn't really want to hear the truth.

Or he didn't expect her to say it.

"But it shouldn't matter right?"

Her voice sounded strained. Albeit numb. She felt numb.

"Because it's not like you..."

"Of course I do."

The sentence he uttered stills her heartbeat.

'What?'

He straightened his back and fisted his hands. And he was looking at anything but her, a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

"It was always you."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Before this whole thing started."

"Sasuke-kun."

She looks away but he grabs her wrist in his.

"Damn it, it has always been you Sakura."

She bows her head at his confession. Her stomach felt like she just ran for miles, as if she just battled a powerful adversary and came out victorious. Was this how it felt like to be extremely happy? She couldn't believe it. Uchiha Sasuke returned her feelings. It was impossible. She looks at him again and this time, he stares her down. His black eyes told her all she needed to know.

He felt the same way.

But it wasn't meant to be was it? How ironic it was. She had dreamed of this moment for years. But the harsh reality would never escape her. He was promised to another.

So before he says anything that will break her resolve,

Before he gives her hope,

"But nothing can happen right?"

She says the very words that drive a knife through her heart.

Something shifts in her teammate's eyes.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, you have a duty to your clan."

Her lip trembles at this. What the hell was she doing? Chasing him away?

"You have to marry Yuki-chan."

He fists his hands again and looks away.

"You don't have a say in that."

"But your father does, and your mother…"

"You know Kaa-san likes you."

She smiles at this. Uchiha Mikoto was like a third mother to her, next to Tsunade Hashirama.

"Hai, she does, but I don't think she will if I come between family politics."

"Sakura."

"I think we should stay away from each other."

The decision is set in her eyes, this much Sasuke knows. She was making the decision for both of them.

As if his feelings were not important enough.

He clicks his tongue and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_She gasps his name as he takes away her innocence. And she allows herself this. She allows herself to have him._

_Because she has always wanted him_

_Always._

_And he wants her too._

_Hard for her to believe it._

_But he wants her too._

_The room is filled with the sound of body on body._

_Mind on mind._

_Soul on soul._

_She shuts her eyes and lets herself bask in the feel of him._

_Thrusting hard and deep as he makes her feel all the things he wants to say._

_But couldn't._

_The moment is not filled with confessions and promises for a future. It is filled with a sense of just being._

_Just being together._

_No matter the consequences._

_._

_._

_._

The blue tube top Yuki has on, along with her black mini skirt, paired with black heels made her look stunning. Sakura downs her sake and briefly glances at the power couple. Sasuke is wearing a white button up shirt with black pants. His fiancee's fingers are laced in his as they entered the noisy club.

She tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her heart. The medic swallows another shot and smiles sweetly at the bartender.

"Arigatou, Yuuta-san."

He smiles in return and points to his left.

"Your teammate is staring hard at you Haruno-san, you would think he's jealous of us."

The female nin sits up straight and sluggishly turns her head to steal a look at the person she was trying to avoid. And there he was, staring straight at her. He wasn't even being subtle. 'The arrogant prick.' She almost feels the urge to go to him, tell him to stop it. He has to stop, the past two months have been hell. Stealing glances at each other and he wasn't even trying hard to stay away from her.

"Hit me."

She asks for another shot. Yuuta Yanagi lifts an eyebrow but pours her another drink.

"That complicated huh?"

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Are you always this curious about your customers?" She lets out a sigh and rests her head on the bar table.

"Only you, Haruno-san."

He flashes her with a charming smile.

Sakura feels herself blush at this. Sure she knew that Yuuta Yanagi was handsome. With his straight dark locks falling at the side of his face and strong chin with just a hint of a stubble. But she didn't expect him to elicit this reaction from her.

"He's engaged."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Can't you see the size of the ring on his finger Yuuta-san?!"

She lets out incredulously.

"It's just jewelry Haruno-san."

He teasingly replies and winks at her.

He continues to wipe the glass he is holding, daring her to contest his statement.

"We can't, because his clan…"

"Is outdated."

She lifts her head to regard this silly bartender. He had such kind eyes.

"He's with Yuki-chan."

The depressing tone in her voice brings a wave of sympathy to the bartender's heart.

He gently pats her head. Why was it that the good ones always seemed to go after the wrong person? Haruno Sakura was an amazing kunoichi, at the age of twenty-one, she has achieved far more than her generation. Only disciple to the Fifth Hokage, brains that matched Nara Shikamaru's, beauty that garnered every male's admiration, but she was hopelessly in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

It wasn't like her love was unrequited though. If the way the Sharingan wielder was staring at her was any indication. Yuuta has always known that there was something between the two.

It was just a matter of circumstance.

He pours her another drink and smiles with the hopes of cheering her up. She lets out a low groan and he finds himself patting her head again.

"Flirting with my teammate Yanagi?"

The bartender withdraws his hand and Sakura turns her head to see Sasuke glaring at her friend.

"So what if I was Uchiha-san? She's quite a catch. And as far as I know, she isn't taken."

Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, he's just kidding."

Sakura pushes her chair back and abruptly stands.

"Sakura."

"Leave me alone."

There is a sway to her step as she pushes her way out of her teammate's grasp, but his hand circles around her toned arm. Yuuta almost reaches his hand to her but the glare he immediately receives is one he cannot ignore.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

"You came with _her_ didn't you?"

The pronoun is said with bitterness in her tongue.

"Sasu-chan."

Yuki's sweet voice reaches the pink-haired nin's ears.

Sasu-chan.

'I hate you Kami-sama.'

She curses in her head.

Sasuke narrowly dodges the kunoichi by pulling Sakura behind the wall. He pushes her against it with a hand on one side of her head and the other on her mouth. The clicks of Yuki's heels are what she hears as she passes by their location, only to become faint steps as she continues on her own way.

Sasuke withdraws his hand and leans back.

"Sasu-chan."

The name felt like acid on her lips. She spares a glance in Sasuke's direction and lets out a bitter sneer.

"It's adorable, isn't it?"

He narrows his eyes at her and presses a hand to the wall, the other wrapping around her arm again.

"Your beautiful fiancée is calling you Sasuke-kun."

She pulls her arm but he refuses to let go. She has a vindictive smile on, her eyes were glaring at him, and she regards him with a look that screamed deep loathing. But his dear teammate was also trembling as if she was trying to hold something back.

What he was doing wasn't fair. He had a fiancée, had a duty to his clan. But he is in love with this girl. Though, as thick-headed as she is, she refuses to see it. He knows she deserves someone who would give her his all, a person who had no other obligations, a person who wasn't tied down.

But, Uchiha Sasuke was never one who played fair when it came to what he wants. And he wants Haruno Sakura. Years of denial had left him tortured and frustrated with their situation.

Yes, he was promised to another, and before Sakura had found out about it, he was her entire world. She had wanted to stay by his side. Until the engagement was made official and she had to watch as he made an entrance with his future wife.

Had to smile.

Had to congratulate them.

Though he had wished that it was her instead of Yuki on his arm.

"Yuki-chan is waiting, so let me go."

"Stop it."

"…."

She widens her eyes at him.

"Stop pushing me away."

She bows her head, pink bangs covering her forehead.

"You stop it."

The sentence is released in a defeated tone. Then, she retreats into herself.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret."

She turns to him with tears in her eyes.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun. Don't make me the bad person here."

She pushes him away again and this time, she slips from his grasp.

Just like she always does.

* * *

_He whispers sweet nothings into her ear._

_Telling her all the things he wants with her._

_The future he had dreamed of._

_The hopes of having children together._

_Growing old._

_She tries to tell him to stop, but he is behind her, pounding mercilessly._

_Making it hard for her to say anything other than his name._

_His pillows muffle her screams._

_._

_._

_._

The sight of him, seemingly lifeless almost breaks her. Almost breaks her soul into little pieces. They are far from the enemies now, the ambush was unexpected, an Anbu squad from a neighboring nation. They both held their own but there was only so much they could do.

She couldn't think of any other way to escape the rain of poisoned gas headed their way and with her quick thinking and a brief nod from her teammate, Sakura lights an explosive tag which dispels the smoke. Her previous experience upon battling one Akatsuki member prepared her for the big blast but it turns out Sasuke wasn't.

She wasn't fast enough, as his form landed with a resounding thud near her feet, and it takes less than a second for her to transport them twenty meters from the opponent and ultimately widening their distance.

He wasn't breathing.

He didn't have a pulse.

She pushes her chakra into him and slices between his left third and fourth ribs, grasping his heart into her hands and starts pumping.

She breathes into his mouth.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

She breathes into his mouth again.

She repeats this for three more cycles before she feels it, the thumping of his heart. Then he lets out a gasping breath. He appears confused at first, then relieved. And because he is arrogant, he smirks at her as his eyes settle onto her hand inside his chest.

Sakura almost laughs and it was a shame that she was more relieved than amused by the situation.

Because now, she literally had his heart in her hands.

* * *

_She has him pinned beneath her, both hands on his strong chest as she moves above him._

_Up and down._

_Hard and fast._

_She bites her lip to stop from moaning out._

_She loves this, their body chemistry, she absolutely loves having him inside her._

_And she loves him._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasu-chan doesn't love me."

Uchiha Yuki sits beside her on the ramen stand, quietly sipping the broth in her meal. Why she decided to tell her this, Sakura doesn't know, she is about to ask the kunoichi so but she beats her to it.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this Sakura-chan. I know we're not best friends, but you are his, well, aside from Naruto."

The pink-haired nin lets out a small laugh, veiling the agony upon having to go through this conversation.

"I think your opinion matters to him. And I think you know him the best. To be quite honest, I'm jealous of you."

The young heiress stares intently into her eyes, thick lashes over pearly black irises which had garnered the attention of so many admirers. Sakura washes down the desire to disappear with a gulp of water.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that, I love him. So much. And I want to make him happy."

"You can Yuki-chan."

If her suggestion appears fake, Sakura doesn't want to care anymore. This was too much. Someone must really hate her up in the heavens.

"How though?"

The young Uchiha puts her face in her hands and lets out a small pout, the action appeared cute and pretty, and Sakura finds it difficult to hate this person in front of her. Because Uchiha Yuki loves Sasuke.

And she wants to make him happy.

Sakura forgets about her feelings for the night and lists down all the things she knows Sasuke likes so that his fiancée can gain his approval.

* * *

_His hands grasp her hips as he moves to her rhythm, and before she knows it, he flips her onto her back and continues his ministrations, giving her everything she wants._

_A hand in her hair._

_A tongue on her slender neck._

_Her name on his lips._

_But she knows it isn't enough._

_When it comes to him._

_It will never be enough._

_._

_._

_._

The knock on her office interrupts her healing session. She apologizes to her patient and goes straight to the door to find Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of her.

He appeared pissed.

"Stop feeding her information."

"What?"

She raises an eyebrow at him, never one to back down whenever he is fighting her with his temper.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that."

The third voice in the room raises Sasuke's eyebrows and he turns to regard their sensei who is putting his shirt on.

"Thank you for healing me Sakura."

Kakashi's eyes tell them that he is smiling and he puts a hand on both of their shoulders and later adds.

"Now, now, I didn't train you as a team just to have you bicker at each other, right Sasuke? Sakura?"

They know that his tone is teasing, but they blush nevertheless. It always embarrassed them how often their squad leader referred to them as if they were children and not adults capable of completing their own missions.

Upon his exit, Sasuke turns to her again with the same glare on.

"Stop telling her about the things that I like."

His concern seemed highly preposterous to her.

"I don't see any problem with that, after all, you are going to spend the rest of your life with her Sasuke-kun."

She curses herself for sounding bitter.

"Just stop it."

"And why the hell should I?"

"Because they all belong to you."

Sakura doesn't quite understand him anymore. Why is he still doing this? Why isn't he giving this up?

* * *

_It is on her twenty-second birthday when Sasuke invites her over his apartment with the promise of her favorite dangoes and sake._

_And it is on her twenty-second birthday when he changes their dynamics forever._

_._

_._

_._

"I love you."

She is about to walk out his door when he says it.

"Sasuke-kun."

"I wanted to let you know because it seems like waiting for you to admit it to yourself is a total waste of time."

She fights the happiness again and summons up the courage to look at him. He is standing on his staircase, a hand in the pocket of his jeans as he stares at her. Sakura shies away from the sight of his upper torso, firm and sculpted from years of taijutsu. Her core throbs when her eyes land on the hickey on his collarbone.

She had done it now.

She had done something horrible.

"You're not thinking straight Sasuke-kun."

"Stop fucking denying it."

There is a slight increase in the volume he uses. And she has never heard him talk to her like this before.

"Your wedding is in two months."

With that said, she leaves his apartment and ignores him for seven weeks before he knocks on her door the eve of his bachelor party and takes her hard and fast against it.

* * *

_When the sunlight streams through his windows and she wakes up to find him in deep slumber, she stands up and ignores the feeling of remorse in her heart and denies the glint on his left ring finger._

_She hates her heart for breaking._

_._

_._

_._

He grabs her hand in his in a way that was so delicate, so uncharacteristic of him that she has to plant her heels firmly on the ground to gain her bearing. Then, he pulls her to him and kisses her.

That is when she realizes what he is doing.

"Sakura."

"No."

He flinches at her stern reply, but continues anyway.

"I love you."

She knows that he means it, has known that he had always meant it. But it doesn't make this anymore easier.

"I want to be with you."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Marry me."

She chokes on a sob which she holds back with all the strength left in her. Before she realizes it, he slips a ring into her finger.

"It was my mother's."

"No."

She says loudly, as if she wanted her very soul to hear it. So she could convince herself to let him go.

Let this go.

She takes the ring off in seconds.

"You're getting married tomorrow."

"And if you give me a sign, I will not push through with the wedding. I promise you'll have me."

"Stop it."

He looks at her sincerely and she could see that his eyes were full of emotion.

"The only thing that's stopping us from being together is you."

She leaves anyway.

* * *

' _I love you!'_

_Her mind screams, as she takes his hands in hers and wishes him all the best for his future._

_He looks stunning in the black garments, with the Uchiha fan on his back._

_He tightens his grip on her._

' _I love you!'_

_But the words never leave her mouth._

_And he pulls away, head bowed in defeat and wishes her all the same._

.

.

.

The sight of him, on the aisle, with Uchiha Yuki, is one she wishes to erase, but the expression on his face; the way his eyes twinkled, the way the side of his lips lifted, and the way he lets out what seemed to be a sigh of relief is one that she commits to memory.

Because Uchiha Sasuke is staring at Haruno Sakura like she is the only person in the room. And the knowing look he gives her makes her heart swell with joy as she enters the hall with an air of confidence, and stops the ceremony. She lifts her arm to show it to him.

The glint of his promise on her left ring finger.

.

.

.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so this started out as rated T, but I couldn't help it. The not so innocent side of me wanted more drama and smut. So maybe this kind of setting has been quite overused for some authors, but I understand why it's hard to resist adding our personal spin to it. Anyway, I love universes wherein the Uchiha Clan was not massacred and due to keeping up with tradition, Sasuke gets engaged to someone within the clan.
> 
> Will be uploading new chapters to Revolution and Sorega ai deshou soon. Just had to get this out of my system first.
> 
> Please R & R.
> 
> Hope you liked this.


End file.
